


[ART] Demon Blues

by ohhazardous



Category: Supernatural, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhazardous/pseuds/ohhazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Deamon Blues by Jillian75 for TJRBB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Demon Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demon Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890103) by [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian). 



> Art for Jillian75's awesome fanfic Demon Blues. Go read her fic, its amazing and I hope the at did it justice.

Poster:

 

Art:

without text  [[x](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thememoryslides/12165500/336015/336015_original.png)]

 

Icon:


End file.
